Various technical specifications define the way in which network functions and services are deployed and managed by network operators and service providers worldwide. For example, specifications define the use of virtualized platforms to deliver services and, oftentimes, components within a service may be “chained” together. Such technical specifications include, for example, the European Telecommunication Standards Institute's standard for Network Functions Virtualization (ETSI NFV). When a network operator runs the network functions and services on a virtual network function model as currently defined by ETSI NFV, well-defined interfaces traditionally available to physical networking systems are no longer available for inter-flow packet analysis. As such, the system's ability to ensure threats are detected and responded to (e.g., preventing a subscriber from accessing a service on a network function reserved for subscribers with a higher privilege level) may be significantly inhibited.